Meet Tron the RobotDog
Ace has awaken and he look at his Outfit Daffy: Ace! Daffy and his friends has been arrest from the Heartless Ace: Come on! Show them who's boss! Then Sark appeared Ace: Who are you? Sark: I am Commander Sark the Cat. Ace: Oh really? A Commander to the Heartless? Sark: Hmph! Observed. He use his power to Daffy, Wile and Taz Ace: Alright! I get it! You're the Boss! You win. They take them to a Cell Ace: I wonder where we are? ????: You're inside a mainframe computer system. Ace: What kind of System? ????: A computer system- a processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a cooperation call ENCOM. The original Program was destroyed. But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the Programs, renaming the system Hollow Bastion OS," He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron the Dog. I'm a security Program. But no I'm under arrest same as you. Ace: Did you guys get any of those? Wile: First, we need to introduce ourselves. Ace: I'm Ace. Daffy: Daffy Duck. Taz: Taz. Wile: And my name is Wile E Coyote. Tron: With that Configuration, you all must be User's animal. Ace: Users? Tron: You all need to leave right now. Who knows what the MCP will do you to? Ace: MCP? Tron: Master Control Program. It controls the whole system. If you idle her, you will be de-rezzed. Ace: What! Daffy: De-rezzed! Wile: We need to get out of here! Tron: This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago. Ace: Aw Man. Tron: If we could bring the energy before in the canyon online, we could power of back up. The problem is- we're stuck in this cell. They saw a barrier Tron: We're not going anywhere unless we destroyed that barrier. Ace got an idea, he destroyed the barrier with his sword Meanwhile Sark: Master Control. Why not just de-rezzed Tron? Master Control: I still haven't located the password to the data space. Sark: What about a logic probe? With all your processing power... Master Control: Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed such an analysis. You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system- or else. End of line Sark: Acknowledge. Back to our Heroes Tron: Remarkable... It seems you've some unique functions. I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface the energy core, right? Ace: Alright. Let's go. Tron. Then went to the Energy Core and they found it Tron: This I think Energy Core They are finding the Cube and they found it and the Energy Core has been Restored Ace: Did we Complete it? Tron: Yes. Now... will you do something for me? Ace: Sure! Tron: Don't you want to hear what it is first? Daffy: Ou helped us! So we help people! Tron: You Gus really are Users Animals. Your action are totally illogical. Let's hurry back to the pit cell. Ace: So where was it? Tron: That's the sector where we met. Ace: Oh. Right. They went back to the cell Ace: So what do you want us to do now? Tron: Find my user. He'll give you the password to access the DTD. Daffy: Alright. Ace: So... er... Tron: DTD is the name my User gave to the Data space. Copies of all the original system programme are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted. Wile: Are they're any more about the Heartless or Organization 18 Animals? Tron: Well... most likely. A number of my function were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup Program, and restored all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it as before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be- a free system for you- the Users. Wile: Hmm... Boy, Tron, ain't the MCP one of those Programs. Too? Do you know who it was who made it? Tron: Actually... I don't think so. Ace: Alright, we'll justhave to find your user and ask him. What's his name? Tron: You don't know. My User create a copy of this world with his friends. Ansem the Wise. Ace: And who was your user? Tron: It was Mephiles the Wise. All: Mephiles! Then something's wrong with the Terminal Tron: Oh No. The MCP is on to us. I'll keep this terminal and running. You better exit the system, now! Ace: Tron! What about you? Tron: I'll be fine. Ace: And even though, Mephiles is... Daffy: And we'll give you the password! Tron: All right! It's ready. Go! They got teleported